


Tell me

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Forgive me if I've told you this before [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e30 Co-Existence, F/F, One Shot, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's thoughts toward Laura regarding her sisters death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

Tell me. Tell me you didn't ruin it all.  
Tell me it isn't true.  
Tell me that it is a lie, all of it.  
Tell me you didn't betray me, not you.  
Tell me you didn't tell her. Not her, the only person who would actually think to use the knowledge.   
Tell me you didn't tell it, tell me you didn’t break your promise.  
Tell me you didn’t reveal the secret, tell me you aren’t the reason behind this.  
Tell me you aren't the reason my sister is laying dead on the floor.  
Tell me that you don’t have her blood on your hands.  
Tell me that you don’t have her death on your conscience.  
Tell me that you are innocent.  
Tell me that I choose wisely by trusting you.  
Tell me you didn't betray my trust, that you didn’t stab me in the back.  
Tell me that you aren't the reason for her death.  
Tell me I didn't just lose my sister, one of the few persons I have ever loved.  
Tell me I didn't waste it all away.  
Tell me I didn't throw it all away.  
Tell me that it wasn't your fault.  
Tell me that I didn't make a mistake. By trusting you, by loving you, by letting myself be vulnerable.  
Tell me that it was meant to be, tell me it was meant to happen. With or without the information.  
Tell me I didn’t make the biggest mistake of my life.  
Tell me I didn’t waste it all away for a stupid crush, for you.  
Tell me that I am wrong.  
Tell me that I aren't all alone.   
Tell me I didn't sacrifice my own sister for you  
Tell me that it isn’t my fault, for trusting you, for allowing myself to love you.   
Give me a reason for believing you, give me a reason to forgive. Please…just tell me.


End file.
